Bruises
by cwoodstan22
Summary: After the sudden appearance of a new Enemy, Alex starts to get close to her friend Sam only to find out that Sam is having blackouts and losing time in her life. After doing some digging Alex uncovers something about Sam that changed the way she thought about her new found friend. Alex finds out Sam is Reign, and she will stop at nothing to get her friend back. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Bruises

~I've been told, I've been told to get you off my mind~

~But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind~

Chapter One: The Beginning

Sam turned to Alex and gave her a confused look I said I had a work trip? Yeah. No, I did.I did. I know... I know I did I know I said that. But I didn't go anywhere."

She looked down at her phone seeing a bunch of missed calls and texts "Oh, my God. Lena called. H-How did I miss this?" Seriously starting to get scared

Alex looks at Sam equally confused as her "Are you okay?" she said stepping close to her but Keeping her distance as she sat down.

She looked up from her phone "They had a car for me, I never got into that car Alex, I never got on a plane. How?" she started then she froze "Oh my god, Ruby said it the other day." she said remembering.

Alex moved a bit in her seat before looking back at Sam "What did Ruby say?"

"That i was gone, I told her that i was going somewhere but i didn't" she said freaked out her voice shaking "I don't know where i went. I thought maybe i was stressed or, you know, maybe she was remembering wrong."

she shook her head and looked at Alex "But it keeps happening to me. I keep losing time" she said as she was obviously starting to freak out

Alex stood up and held her hand up to calm her friend down "Sam, just take a deep breath."

She shook her head and backed up a but "No, I don't know where i've been" she looked into Alex's eyes "Alex, i think somethings wrong with me" silence dawned in the room

Alex walked to Sam and put her arm around her "Okay lets just take a deep breath"' she looked up slightly at Sam "I'm sure there is nothing really wrong with you. But if there is, freaking out is not the way to deal with it okay? Right now you just need to stay calm" She said rubbing her friends arm in a comforting way.

"How about you and Ruby stay here tonight. We can talk more when she goes to sleep. I'm going to help you find out what's going on I promise." Alex went outside after Sam nodded in agreement so she called out to Ruby

"Hey, your mom and i decided that it would be fun to have a sleepover at my place . i have some of my old clothes from when i was younger that might fit you." she smiled

Ruby walked to her and smiled as she had a bag on her shoulder "Thank you but i brought an extra outfit just incase i did end up spending the night"

She smiled as they walked back inside "So what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Ruby asked as she sat her bag down on the ground

Sam smiled and and shook her head trying to act like nothing was wrong "Well it's still a school night so you need to go to get ready for bed." she smiled

Alex nodded "There should be a brand new toothbrush in the top drawer in the bathroom, and Sam i have a set of pj's you can wear"

Sam nodded and Ruby looked at Alex before speaking lightly "May i take a shower before i go to bed?"

Alex smiled and nodded "Of course there is also a clean towel in there too, next to the sink" Ruby also nodded and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Alex turned her head straight to Sam and sighed "Okay let's sit down" she said grabbing her crutches and heading to the couch and they sat down "How long has this been happening? Like when did you start forgetting things?"

Sam shrugged and shook her head "A few weeks ago maybe? Alex what's happening to me?" She put her head in the palm of her hands shaking her head

Alex rested her hands on Sams hands lightly pulling her from her hands from her face Sam still not making eye contact with her.

"Hey, Look at me" She spoke quietly and Sam's eyes trailed up making eye contact with her and she gulped

Alex sighed "I will do everything i can to help you find out what's going on okay? I'm not going anywhere, If it happens again you call me right away okay? I don't want you going through this alone" She said softly

Alex's words put Sam at ease. No one had ever been there for her as much as Alex has been in the short amount of time they have been friends.

Her life was always full of her adoptive mother telling her all the things she had ruined for her after she adopted her, or she would always be reminded of how she was adopted and she was not her real mother.

Then she had Ruby and was forced to leave her mother's house. She was young and alone and everyone seemed to go to her to talk about their problems and of course she was always there for her friends but they never asked her how she was doing.

Alex? She was different, she was always there for her when she was having a hard time at work or with Ruby. Hell, she even offered to babysit Ruby for the day when the babysitter canceled on her.

Not just anyone would do that. Infact, not even Kara or Lena would have offered to do that. Alex is just… So… Amazing. She's Sweet, Funny, Supportive, and overall just one of the nicest people she has ever met.

Alex kept looking at Sam waiting for a response until she saw her eyes look up at her. That's when she how close their faces were. Her eyes trailed down to her lips then back up making eye contact with her.

She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. 'What's happening?' She thought to herself being snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sam speak

Sam noticed Alex's gaze trail down to her lips for a split second then she took a sharp shaky breath because of how close they were before she spoke softly "I'm scared…" a tear fell down her face.

"I know… you are… but im here for you…" Alex's hand quickly went up to cup her cheek and wiped the tear away with her thumb catching Sam by surprise.

She scanned Alex's face when she wiped her tear away "Alex.." she whispered. Next thing she knew , Alex's lips were on hers, She didn't know who moved first, but all she knows now is that she was sitting there… kissing her and she liked it.

She's never had any feelings for a girl before… this was all new to her. She went to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the door.

Alex groaned against Sams lips before she pulled away looking back at Sam before she stood up using her crutches she walked to the door opening it seeing Maggie.

Her eyes widened and she turned around seeing Sam wide-eyed also before she turned back to Maggie. "Maggie…"

"Hey, Danvers." she said with a small smile "i know i should have told you i was coming over but i just… wanted to come get my passpor-Sam?"

She looked inside seeing Sam sitting on the couch wide-eyed. "Wow you move on fast Danvers." she said assuming things "I'm sorry am i interrupting something?"

"N-No not at all" Sam quickly responded as she heard the bathroom door open and Ruby walked out in her Pajamas. She glanced over at Alex before she stood up

"Ruby and I are just spending the night, Alex offered since it was already late and her and Ruby spent the day together." she smiled a bit

Ruby looked over at Maggie then at Alex before she quickly realized what she must be here for. She ran to the kitchen grabbing the package with her passport in it and handed it to Maggie "Well i'm sure this is what you came here for right?"

Maggie looked at Sam and Alex then at Ruby before gently grabbing the package "Yeah… thanks" she let out a deep breath and smiled "I'll just let you guys get back to whatever it was you were doing…"

She said clearing her throat she nodded "See you around Danvers." Were the last words she said before she turned around and walked away.

Alex closed the door and looked at Sam and Ruby. "I'll just get some blankets" she said quietly before she walked to get some blankets

Sam looked over at Alex as she walked away letting out a shaky breath. Her eyes glowed red for a second then went back to normal when she blinked.


	2. Chapter 2: Reign

**_Chapter 2: Reign_**

 ** _[Three weeks later]_**

Alex and Kara were in the DEO going over recordings of the sounds that Karas Comms caught while she was on Fort Rozz when she heard a slight change in Reigns voice after Psi used her powers on her. "Wait wait, do you hear that?"

She looked at Kara and she nodded before she replayed the audio clip. She knew that voice recognized it, as if she hears that voice almost everyday, her eyes widened "I know that voice, i would know it anywhere"

Kara crossed her arms and looked down at her older sister who was sitting down in front of her "Alex, who is it?"

Alex looked up then turned to Kara biting her lip "Kara, It's Sam, she's Reign" she sighed putting her hands on her head "It all makes sense now..." Kara looked at her confused

"A few weeks ago Sam told me that she would tell people that she was going somewhere but when she got back she wouldn't remember ever going anywhere. That she was losing time in her life." she rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger.

Kara's mouth hung wide open as Alex spoke "Which means... She doesn't know she's Reign. Alex, what are we going to do?" She sat down next to her sister

"I don't know Kara. We have to find a way to get rid of Reign before i- i mean we lose Sam forever." She closed her eyes and looked up a bit.

Kara looked at Alex tilting her head when heard a voice go through her Comms and she looked up "Hello?" as she spoke Alex opened her eyes and looked at her.

K-Kara?" the voice was just barely above a whisper "It's Ruby, i tried calling Alex b-but she wouldn't answer" her voice was so shaky Kara could barely understand her.

Kara's eyes widened and she took a deep breath "Ruby, i'm gonna need you to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on"

Alex's Eyes widened as Kara said Ruby's name. 'No no no no no no. please no not now'

Kara heard Ruby take a deep breath before she spoke quietly "It's my mom, She's not herself. I don't know what happened, one minute we are playing with the nerf guns she got me for christmas and the next, her eyes started to glow and she started acting weird... Scary, almost like she had no emotions."

Kara quickly stood up and ripped open her shirt showing her family's Symbol on her chest and she quickly spun around and stopped now in her super suit. "Ruby, are you still at home?"

"Yeah, so is my mom. I'm Hiding in my room" she whispered

"Supergirl and Alex are on their way don't move" she said after she took her comms out so Ruby wouldn't hear. "We have to go get Ruby. If sam really is Reign shes not safe at home"

Alex quickly got dressed when Kara handed her, her comms "Ruby?" she spoke as Kara picked her up and flew them to Sam's house

"Alex?" The young girl let out a sigh of relief" Alex I'm scared"

"Hey kiddo, i know you're scared but you're going to have to hold on for a little bit longer okay? Me and Supergirl are on our way" she said in a soft and comforting tone

"Okay" she gasped when she heard Reigns voice call out to her "I know someone is here!" She yelled and Alex could hear it over the phone "There's no use in hiding. I can hear your heart beating"

Kara and Alex landed in front of Sam's home Kara looked at Alex who nodded and went to the side of the house, Kara walked to the front of the house and kicked open the door

"Reign! Show yourself!" she yelled out and soon enough Sam (Or in this case Reign) walked out wearing Sam's normal clothing "Sam.."

Alex looked around and saw a ladder on the side of the house. She moved the ladder to the window where Ruby's room was and tapped her comms "Ruby, go to your window" she said to the girl on the phone then Ruby hung up

Ruby walked to her window seeing Alex on the ground "Alex!" she smiled and carefully climbed down the ladder and Alex helped her get to the ground.

She hugged Alex tightly before looking up at her "wait... my mom-"

'Sam' smirked and looked at Kara "Supergirl, still think you can beat me?" she said walking to her

"Sam, you don't want to do this. I know you don't" She said holding her hand out but she didnt stop walking to her "Sam, please!"

"Your friend Sam is no longer here. Its just me. And i will Reign!" she yelled as she rushed to Kara landing a punch in her stomach. She then proceeded to punch her and use her heat vision till Kara was bleeding from her lip and her eye was now blue all around

"Mom!" Ruby called out as she saw Sam on top of Supergirl. She Noticed 'Sam' having a hard time keeping control her yelling her name helped.

Alex ran up beside Ruby "Sam! Please! I know you and you don't want to do this!!!"

'Sam' looked up at Ruby then froze. Seeing Alex "Ruby...Alex" she said in her normal voice she looked around and stepped away from supergirl.

She saw as Alex ran to Karas aid. Then Her eyes started to glow and she looked down holding her head she screamed in pain falling to the ground. Seconds later she looked up no emotion in her eyes and she growled before she sped out of the house.

"Sam!" Kara shot up and looked at Alex and Ruby "Shi- Shoot" she said looking at Ruby "we need to get her out of here" she turned to Alex

"Alex, Whats wrong with my mom?" Ruby said walking to her quickly "is she going to be okay?"

Alex bent down slightly and looked at the young girl "We dont know whats going on with your mom. But right now its not safe for you to be here okay?"

The young girl nodded and Alex looked at Kara "Can you take us to my place? We will stay there till Sam goes back to normal" Supergirl nodded and Alex looked at Ruby

"Can you go to your room and grab some sleepover supplies?" A huge smile washed across The girls face as she nodded and ran to her room

Supergirl looked as Ruby ran to her room and sighed "I can't believe its Sam" she said shaking her head "i was honestly just hoping your hunch was wrong..."

Alex sighed and sat down "What are we supposed to do now? We cant hurt her. Shes our friend" she sighed putting her head in her hands not hearing a response she looked up her eyes closed for a second "Supergirl?"

Ruby was right infront of Supergirl and she looked at Alex "wait my mom is friends with Supergirl?"

Alex stood up and laughed "uh no what i meant was...shes my friend and your mom" she said quietly "Supergirl just take us to my place" she sighed as they walked outside and Kara picked them up and flew them to Alex's apartment

10 Minutes Later

Kara flew them in through the window and when she put them down she looked into Alex's room to see a tall brunette in a suit with a cape on standing near her bed "Reign!" She called out

Ruby hid behind Alex holding onto her scared. Alex put her hand on Rubys shoulder quickly "What are you doing here?!"

The woman quickly turned around and looked at the Crack Crack girls girls to get back from get back from "no no no its me! Its me, i-its Sam i swear!"

She stuttered and a sad expression washed across her face when she saw Ruby's scared expression "Ruby..no... please don't be scared of me" she said walking to them

Supergirl held her hand out stopping her "Don't you even think about getting any closer" she said in a stern voice.

"I- shes my kid i would never do anything to hurt her" she said quietly and she looked at Alex "Alex please you have to believe me!" She took a step forward

Alex and Ruby backed up "Dont" she said quietly also "Sam.. i want to believe its you... but i can't."

Her eyes went red "Alex! Plea- Ahh!" Sam groaned falling to the ground holding her head

Ruby looked at her mom "Mom!" She tried to run to her but Alex held her back

"Ruby dont!" She said in a protective manner when she saw Sam look up with a smirk on her face before she zoomed out of the Apartment. "Kara, go get her" she said quiet enough for only Kara to hear. Supergirl nodded and flew out after Sam.


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

Chapter 3: Loss

~So Im weak! And whats wrong with that?~

[National City]

Kara flew after Reign towards downtown National City, She tapped her comms hopping that Mon-El will be on the other side "Mon-El, Imra! I need back up! I've got eyes on Reign!" she yelled over the sound of the wind and groaned not getting a response

She landed behind her and flipped her hair a bit "Sam! Please, Fight it. I know you can beat her, you're strong!"

Reign turned around to face Kara and she smirked "Daughter of Zor-El, You are truly a weak. Showing up alone to fight me" she ran to Supergirl and hit her straight in the jaw knocking her back to the ground

Mon-El Landed behind Her and ran to Reign sliding on the ground he hit her legs knocking her off balance. He ran to Kara and helped her up then he looked at Reign who now flew up slightly "See that's where you're wrong" The ring on his finger started to glow and he flew up to her level "She's never alone"

"You may be able to fly Daxamite, but your powers still do not match to mine" her eyes started to glow and she shot a ray of her heat vision towards Mon-El only to have Kara shoot a beam of heat vision at her.

Mon-El flew up behind Reign and Kneed her in the back before kicking her side sending her flying through the air "Supergirl she's coming your way"

[Meanwhile At Alex's Apartment]

"Alex, we have to find a way to help get my mom back" Ruby looked at her friend

"I know i know…" She sat on the couch and held her head in her hands and thought for a second and she looked up quickly "Wait!" Ruby quickly looked at her "When we were at your house and we called out her name she somehow got in control again"

"Yeah… I remember that" Ruby said remembering all that happened earlier at her house

Alex stood up "Then maybe, the only thing that keeps her in control. Is seeing people that she loves and gives her a reason to fight to stay in control." She nodded as she spoke

"That gives me an idea" she looked at Ruby and she grabbed her alien gun that she got a year ago and texted Lena "Stay here okay? Lena's on her way to get you" she ran downtown

Mon-El struggled to stand up as he saw Reign pull out a Kryptonite Knife and run straight to Kara Stabbing her straight in the chest before punching her in the stomach sending her flying back "Supergirl!"

He sped to Kara and caught her and fell a bit as he caught her in his arms. He looked up his eyes started to glow and he stood up easily and sat Kara down "You're going to regret doing that"

Kara looked up seeing Mon-El's eyes glowing her eyes widened "Mon-El?" she said her voice strained

He ran to Reign and punched her right in the gut before a beam if heat vision shot out of his eyes knocking her back a bit.

Reign ran to Mon-El and picked him up by the neck and was about to attack Mon-El when Alex ran up to them her hand on her gun "Sam!" she yelled and 'Sam' turned her head quickly and whispered an 'Alex'

Alex Sighed "Sam, please i know you're in there. We need you to be strong." seeing no change she decided to just go with it "Ruby needs you to be strong! Kara needs you to be strong. Lena needs you to be strong! Kara and Lena they need their best friend, And Ruby needs her mom! So Sam please!"

Sam Eyes Widened and she fell to the ground letting go of Mon-El. Kara ran to him and helped him up and backed away "Ruby needs me" she said still out of it and she grabbed her head "I can't! She's too strong!" she yelled

Alex slowly approached Sam cautiously her hand still on her gun as she kneeled down in front of her still a safe distance away "No Sam! You're stronger than her! You have something to fight for! You are one of the strongest people i have ever met. Remember? You're a single mom who has been on her own since she was 16 years old, and look at you. You have come so far. So fight!"

Sam looked up at her and her Eyes started to glow and she grabbed her head again "No… You're right.. I'm Stronger than her.. I can do this…." She groaned in pain and looked up "Ahhhhh!" she screamed and a beam of heat vision shot into the sky before she looked down and collapsed to the ground

"Sam!" Alex ran to Sam caught her and picked her up before looking back at Kara who was helping Mon-El stand up "We need to get her to the DEO"

Mon-E stood up straight and walked to Alex "I can take her Kara can take you" he said as Alex nodded and handed him Sam.He held her bridal style and flew off to the DEO.

Kara picked Alex up and flew her to the DEO.

[3 days later at Alex's apartment ]

Alex and Ruby were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Alex stood up and opened the door seeing Sam sanding there. "Sam.. hey" she moved over letting her inside

"Hey" she walked in "thanks" she turned her head to see Ruby on the couch "Ruby" she breathed and the young girl ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you too" she smiled and hugged her back "the car is waiting outside can u go out and wait for me?"

She nodded and gave Alex a hug grabbing her things "Bye Alex" she walked out of the Apartment

Alex smiled and watched as Ruby walked out. She turned to Sam and cleared her throat avoiding eye contact

Sam simply just shook her head before noticing Alex avoiding making eye contact with her "Alex please…" she sobbed a bit "I never wanted to hurt any one. I wasn't in control of my body. I never wanted to hurt anyone please you have to believe me"

Alex kept looking around not making eye contact with Sam. "I know you didn't want to hurt anyone Sam. But you still hurt them." she shook her head

"Alex... if im not a threat and you understand i had no control over what i was doing...Why won't you look at me?" She questioned

"I have reasons" she stated simply

"I know, and i would like to know those reasons" Sam replied "So please tell me why you won't look at me"

She looked up at her finally making eye contact with her "You want to know why i wont look at you? Fine... its because... No matter if you were in control or not... you still hurt many innocent civilians... its Because when I look at you, I don't see my best friend."

She let out a shaky breath "Instead... all I see is the person who hurt all those people. So i'm sorry if i can't just sit here and have a conversation with you like nothing has happened."

"Because things did happen. Things that can't be undone Sam. I'm sorry, but i can't even look at you" she shook her head

"Alex... Please... I can't lose you..." she walked to her a bit and tried to reach for Alex's hand

She pulled her hand back "Sam, this hurt me too. More than you know. Maybe we can still be friends...but I can't do this" she pointed back and forth between them "whatever it is this is... I care about you...but I can't be more than friends... too much has changed" she walked to the door opening it

"Right..." she sniffed and nodded "i guess ill see you around Alex..." she said before she walked out and headed to the Car parked outside waiting for her. She got into the car and looked up at the building she just walked out of one last time before she asked the driver to take them home.

A/N: _**AHHHH OKAY. I'm sorry for the delayed update! I've been pretty busy with school and other stuff like that. I'm also sorry for the way this chapter went. Well... no im not really sorry about that but like... yeah anyway. I hope you some what enjoyed today's chapter! Please Comment what you think of the story so far! It Really helps me out!**_ _ **~**_


	4. Chapter 4: What Is Love?

**_Chapter 4: What is Love?_**

 ** _~What you do not understand baby~_**

 ** _~Is that i've been here all this time~_**

 ** _[3 weeks after defeating Reign]_**

Sam walked into the DEO for her weekly check in that she was required to do for the next 4 months. She smiled when she saw a young woman with short hair who had just finished talking to a guy who was typing on the computer "Alex! Hey, Im here for my Weekly check in" She said in a cheery voice.

Alex smiled seeing her friend "Sam! Thank god, i was starting to think you were avoiding me" she laughed and walked to the computer and typed something before she looked up "And you are good!"

"Yeah sorry about the whole disappearing act ive just been swamped with getting ready for a business trip and trying to find a babysitter for Ruby" she said shaking her head laughing lightly

"I can baby sit Ruby tonight if you want. I have the rest of the day off anyway" she smiled

"Really? That would mean so much to me" she laughed "i mean if its not too much to ask" she giggled

Alex nodded "It's fine Sam really, plus i love hanging out with Ruby"

"Thank you" she smiled "i should get to work but can u maybe pick her up from school?" she looked at Alex who just nodded and she walked out and headed to L Corp

Alex drove to Ruby's school and picked her up before driving back to Sam's house "Alright kiddo what do you want to do for the rest of the night"

 ** _[At the DEO]_**

Kara was looking down at a file in her hand when she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Mon-El looking down at her "Mon-El! Hey, man you seem to be everywhere these days" she laughed "So hows- hows Imra? Where is she?" she said quietly

"Oh yeah, thats why i wanted to talk to you." He cleared his throat "She's well her and Brainy left.. With the legion ship" He cleared his throat again and his eyes widened when Kara grabbed his wrist and pulled him into J'onns office. "Woah!"

"How long have they been gone? Shouldn't you have gone with her? She is your wife after all" she said in a serious tone

"They left 4 days ago" he took a deep breath "She was never really my wife that was fake" he said fast "Imra and I got into an argument because since Reign was gone the Legion had no need to stay here" he sighed "and when i told her i didn't want to leave she got mad and her and Brainy got on the ship with the rest of the team...and left"

"Wait.. the marriage was fake? The whole time it was fake?" She said in a mad tone yet also confused

"Yeah... we thought that if i were here and if i were married that it would help you by not taking your mind off the task at hand. AKA defeating Reign." he explained "So no.. i never had feelings for Imra... No i never got over you... it was all just a way to focus on defeating Reign"

"Y-You never... Wow" she breathed "Okay uhm... that was... unexpected" she laughed a bit and looked down at her hands "So uhm thanks for telling me the truth" she cleared her throat "But uhm if you still love me... then what does this mean? For us." she added

"Oh yeah uh him and Imra were never married and he never got over me. It was all just a thing they did so we could stay focused on getting rid of you know who" she said quietly and smiled

'Mike' looked back at Kara before continuing to help Ruby set the table. "Kara, Alex! The table is set" he yelled out before sitting down. Alex and Kara walked to the table and sat down.

After they ate dinner Alex made sure Ruby went to bed and they sat on the couch. "So she's in bed?" Kara asked and Alex nodded "Thanks for inviting us...well me" she laughed "We were literally doing nothing at my loft." she shrugged

Mon-El nodded before he stood up "We should head back now" he looked at Kara and Alex. Kara nodded before she stood up and walked to the door "See you tomorrow Alex"

Alex was about to closed her eyes when the door opened slightly and Sam walked in and smiled "Hey" she whispered "Ruby's asleep in her room. She didn't have any homework so we watched some tv. Not too much and Kara came over for dinner" she smiled

Sam nodded before she put her purse and jacket down and hugged Alex catching her by surprise she hugged back "You are incredible, Thank you Alex. For everything you have done for me and Ruby..." she said pulling back from the hug her hands still on Alex's arms "It really means a lot"

Alex blushed a bit as Sam hugged her and spoke. She froze a bit from the hug but then snapped out of her thoughts "What are friends for" she smiled up at her slightly taller friend.

Sam's smile dropped slightly when Alex said 'friends'. Yeah it's been 3 weeks but it still hurt a bit. Although she was glad that they were friends but... yeah "Yeah" she said forcing a smile as her hands dropped from Alex's arms, which didn't go unnoticed by Alex.

"I wanted to" She paused and sighed and looked down she felt bad for how she reacted after Sam got better after getting rid of Reign. It's not like she wanted to be just friends. She liked Sam, like A LOT it was just the situation they were in at the time. She felt bad for hurting Sam like that, but she didn't know what else to do. All she wants now, is for things to go back to the way they were before she found out Sam was Reign. She looked up and cleared her throat "I'm sorry Sam" she went to put her hand on Sams shoulder. em'Come on Alex just ask her... talk to her. Just ask the damn girl out on a date' she thought to herself and was about to speak when Sam looked down then back up at her.

Sam moved back a little when she saw Alex reach her hand to her shoulder "Don't be Alex, i'm okay... im over it" she lied "Over.. You. I mean yeah it still hurts. But im fine, actually i even have a date tomorrow" she choked a bit as she lied to Alex "Seriously its okay... but uhm.. I have to get to bed so." Sam said as she took off her shoes "If you don't mind"

"I'll show myself out" Alex nodded tears forming in her eyes as she walked out and got in her car. She drove to home and sat down on the couch.

 ** _I'm over it...over you_**

 ** _I even have a date tomorrow_**

Sam's words rang through Alex's mind as a constant reminder of how much she messed up. She never wanted things to get like this. Her sitting there pinning over her little sisters best friend only 3 weeks after she had broken her heart. She thought that things might go back to how they were in no time.

She was a fool to think that, she had no right to just assume that Sam was just going to sit there and wait for her. She shouldn't have expected that to happen and she knows it. It's her fault that Sam was moving on, it was her fault that Sam was hurting, or is still possibly in pain. She was rude towards Sam that night three weeks ago, all she was thinking about is the damage Reign caused. So she lashed out and distanced herself from Sam without even thinking it through.

She was thinking about everyone but Sam. Not once that night did she think about how things could be affecting Sam. So she lashed out, she lashed out and said many things that she regrets saying to this day. She realized now that she really didn't mean the things she said to Sam.

It was just and excuse, because she wasn't ready for another relationship after what happened with Maggie. She was too scared, scared that things might have ended badly just like they did with Maggie. Now she just cant stop thinking of Sam. She's too late, she missed her chance to be with Sam. Now shes going on a date, probably with someone she met on her work trip out of town for the day. It doesn't matter though, its none of her business when it comes to Sams love life. She just couldn't help it; wondering who Sam was with.

She really liked her, and now that she wanted to try and make things right with Sam. She decides it's time to move on. emGreat/em. Just her luck isnt it? Or lack there of you can say. She has a chance to finally be happy again and she pushes her away, she finally has the guts to talk to Sam about how she feels about her and strong **_Bam!_** Shes over her like that.

Alex's thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a knock on her front door "go away Kara! I'm not in the mood." She called out as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging her legs. Things had gotten quiet so she started to think Kara had just walked away. That was until she heard it again.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

She groaned standing up and opening the door not looking outside as she opened it "Kara i said go awa-" she froze seeing who was at her door. "Sam" she breathed.


	5. Chapter 5: L Is for lost Pt 1

_**This Chapter is an intro or backstory to the events that will happen in Chapter 6! Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: "L" is for Lost**_

She groaned standing up and opening the door not looking outside as she opened it "Kara i said go awa-" she froze seeing who was at her door. "Sam" she breathed

Eyes wide Alex stood there in the doorway her mouth open to say something but nothing came out except for a Squeak? She moved over so Sam could walk in, standing still as Sam walked inside and closed the door. Sam was standing right in front of her and all she did was stand there speechless for a few seconds until the brunette spoke

"I lied..." She said right away. She was sweating, she was so scared. 'Maybe this was a bad idea?' she kept asking herself on the way here after dropping Ruby off at school. Next thing she knew, she was in front of Alex's apartment knocking on the door. She decided that it was about time that she told Alex the truth. Even if it makes things uncomfortable between them. She just couldn't lie to her anymore, it was tearing her apart. She hates lying to people, and she isn't very good at it. So here it goes

She looked at Alex who was now confused, She laughed nervously before taking a deep breath. "I lied to you last night. I don't have a lunch date today. I never did" she looked at her hands "I'm not over you...not at all." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"And I... I just I really like you.. Like a lot... Hell it might even be more than like. But I just didn't want you to think I was weak that I couldn't take being alone. Because I mean I've been alone for the past 13 years.." She took a breath and heard Alex mumble her name but she continued talking

She looked up at her "in those 13 years I never met someone like you. Someone who would do anything to protect those who they love, someone who is beautiful, Sweet, Smart, Caring, and brave. I've never met anyone like you before.. And I know you said you only want to be friend-"

Alex walked to her trying to think of a way to get Sam to stop talking so she grabbed Sams shoulders and looked up at her "Sam!" she said loudly causing Sam to stop talking her right hand moved to Sams cheek. "Just stop for a second okay?"

Alex was scanning Sam's face her words muffled as she was focused on how beautiful she was. She was wearing a nice (Kinda messy) white silky blouse with nice dress pants and black heels with almost no makeup. She was stunning. She really took Alex's breath away.

"No, Alex let me finish." she gulped before she took a breath yet again "I know you said you just want to be friends and i understand that but-" she started talking

Alex rolled her eyes right before she cupped her hands on Sam's cheeks shaking her head before she pulled her down to her level and placed her lips on hers with a soft kiss

Sam made a surprised sound when Alex's lips crashed onto hers sending chills down her neck. Her hands quickly went to Alex's waist pulling her close. She pulled away from the kiss so she can breathe. Sam placed her forehead on hers and smiled brightly "Wow" she breathed "I was not expecting that" she laughed

"Sorry" Alex chuckled "It was the only way i could get you to listen to me" She said as she pushed a stand of Sam's hair behind her ear. "Sam, I want to be with you. I didn't know until recently.. Im sorry"

Sam smiled "I want to be with you too... if that wasn't obvious already" Alex chuckled and nodded then Sam cleared her throat "So... I guess one of us is going to have to ask so." she laughed nervously "God im going to sound like a 9th grade boy asking a girl out. Anyway, Alex Danvers will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ill have to think about that" Sam's mouth opened and Alex laughed "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Of course I will" She backed up from Sam walking to the kitchen when all of a sudden Kara flew into the apartment dressed in Civilian clothes

"Alex!" she froze seeing Sam "and Sam..." she mentally face palmed and saw Alex's frustration on her face then she looked at Sam who was completely unfazed by the fact that she saw Kara flying.

"Oh hey Kara" Sam smiled a bit "Oh and before you ask, I've known you and Supergirl are the same person for months" Kara was about to speak when she continued "The glasses really don't help" she laughed "What's wrong?"

Kara shook her head "Oh yeah... Sam... Alex, Lena's missing. She hasn't shown up for work in days and she isn't replying to any of my calls or texts" Kara said in a panic "I don't know where she could have gone to"

Sam's face suddenly got serious and she looked at Alex "I think I know who could have took her." she sighed and looked at Kara

Kara crinkled then she groaned "Edge" she said in an annoyed voice

Sam nodded and stood there to think for a second then looked at Alex "I have an idea, but two you may not like it" Alex looked at Kara walking next to her then she looked at Sam nodding her head indicating for her to continue talking

She stood there for a second silent

Kara looked at Sam confused crossing her arms "We're listening"

She looked at her and laughed "Oh! Okay so we need someone to distract Edge and keep him from leaving his office. So he doesn't figure out whats going on and that someone is trying to save So Kara, you being a reporter could really come in handy, you set up an interview with Edge to i don't know talk about the Car incident he had with Lillian Luthor."

Alex nodded "While Alex over here uses her resources at the DEO to activate the Tracker Lena hides in her shoe just in case things like this happen. And Bam! Just like that We have Lena's location" She said taking a breath turning around to grab her phone from her purse

Kara nodded "Solid plan... but don't we need Supergirl to go rescue Lena when we track her down? I cant be in two places at once and Mike has a shift at the bar so he can't help." She stated

"Yeah thats true" Alex Agreed with Kara

"Yeah.." Sam turned to Kara and Alex "See thats where I come in"

Alex shook her head immediately after hearing Sam she walked to her slowly " No no no, No way Sam"

"Alex come on" Sam sighed "You are being ridiculous

"I am not! Sam it is too much of a risk for you to use your powers! I can't risk losing you to-" she looked at Kara then corrected herself "We can't risk losing you to Reign again!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air

Kara stood in the Background analyzing the two women before her "Alex does have a point Sam

"Alex, i'm not going to lose control! I'm not some ticking time bomb that can just blow up at any moment. So stop treating me like I am! I know you are worried but you guys have to trust me on this. Reigns gone and there is no way shes ever coming back." She looked at Kara then at Alex then grabbed Alex's hand slightly hoping Kara wouldn't notice "Please just trust me" She let go of Alex's hand

"Alex, we have to trust her on this." Kara said walking to them "Plus this plan wont work without her." She looked at her and Alex sighed nodding slightly "Alright, i cant just call Edge so we will just get Winn to do his thing and put an interview with me on Edges Schedule." She said

Kara texted Winn getting a text back 5 minutes later saying its done "Okay thats done..." she started to think "Wait! You cant just go in there using your powers without something to conceal your identity" She stated

"Oh yeah no Winn already made me a suit... he got real excited about it too. Im pretty sure he even squealed a bit" she laughed along with Kara and Alex "Alright we should get to the DEO."

Kara nodded "The interview is scheduled for... right now" she looked at her watch "Sam you can fly Alex to the DEO and she will give you a Comm set, Winn is working on the trackers location" she said as she flew out the window and to Edge's building (Idfk)

Sam nodded and looked at Alex "You ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be" she sighed

Sam picked Alex up walking to her window getting ready to take off and prayed that this would work. She jumped and flew out of the window holding Alex close to her body and landed on the balcony of the DEO in seconds. She put Alex down to see Winn running up to them "I got her location!"he said out of breath "Man I should really start working out"

"Sam go change into your suit, ill go get you a comm set and tell Hank whats going on" Alex ran to J'onn's office

Sam used her speed to change into her suit and she appeared back in the main cortex. Her suit was pretty much just like Mon-Els suit Legion Suit (All Dark blue) With the L and comet from the Legion ring patched on her shoulder. She looked down at the suit in awe before realizing one small thing "Winn?"

He ran up to her "Yeah, yeah i know heres the mask" he handed her a device "You just put this around your ear press the button and the mask will appear"

Alex walked out with J'onn by her side and walked to Sam and Winn and J'onn cleared his throat "Just to be clear Miss. Arias, this is a one time deal. After this you will go back to being normal CFO of L Corp"

Sam nodded and Alex grabbed her wrist and walked to the Balcony "Woah, Okay i know you aren't a fan of this plan but" she was cut off by Alex kissing her suddenly.

When she pulled away she looked at Sam "Just...be careful okay?" She whispered and Sam nodded. She backed up and watched as Sam tapped a button showing her mask and flew off to the location downtown

She looked down to see a bunch of Men in black suits with guns that were glowing a greenish blue color. Then her eyes widened as she saw Max "Guys we have a problem"

"What is it?" Winn spoke through the Comms

"I was wrong... Edge didn't take Lena. It was Maxwell Lord" she sighed

 _ **Okay so like I stated before the Chapter started, Chapter 5 was a chapter that is pretty much an intro or backstory to Chapter 6 which will be centered around Lena and How Supergirl and Sam will rescue her. Hopefully you guys liked how the Chapter started! Anyway's byeeeee**_


	6. Chapter 6: L Is for Lost Pt 2

_**Okay so like I stated before the Chapter started, Chapter 5 was a chapter that is pretty much an intro or backstory to Chapter 6 which will be centered around Lena and How Supergirl and Sam will rescue her. Hopefully you guys liked how the Chapter started! Anyway's byeeeee**_

 _ **[Overview] This is a continuation of Chapter 5 Mostly now centered around Lena (just till the last 3rd of the chapter)**_

 _ **Chapter 6: "L" is for Lost Pt. 2**_

Sams eyes widened as she saw Max "Guy's we have a problem. I was wrong, Edge didn't take Lena. It was Maxwell Lord. He has a ton of men outside the facility Lena is inside of"

Kara's voice came through the comms "So I just interviewed Edge for nothing? Great..." She walked around the DEO "Sam do you see any weapons on the men?"

She looked closely at one of the men as she hid behind a bush "Yeah, One of them has a knife thats glowing... like kryptonite but its like a mix of a green and blue" she looked at another man who was holding a pistol that was also glowing "They also have Guns with bullets made from the same material as the knife" she whispered "They also have regular Kryptonite Weapons"

"How did Maxwell Lord get his hands on Kryptonite?" Kara looked at Winn

"He may have made the Kryptonite or he somehow got his own supply of real Kryptonite" he said typing on the computer

"Kryptonite doesn't Affect me" Sam whispered as she tried to think of ways to fight the men in uniform getting ready to stand up

Winn's eyes widened and he yelled "No Sam! That blue mineral is a certain form of Kryptonite that can hurt you pretty bad"

"Sam stand down! Please don't be stupid! You could get hurt" Alex begged and Kara looked at Alex with a questioning look before she flew out of the DEO

"I don't care!" She exclaimed "Lena is in there Alex! I'm not going to back away just because theres a chance that i can get hurt" she snapped "I'm not a coward, one of my only friends is being held hostage in there i'm going to get her. I don't care if I get hurt in the process" her head whipped around when Kara landed next to her

Kara looked up after she landed on her knee and her fist on the ground she was wearing the Kryptonite armor Winn made for her and Clark "If you are going in... im going too. I'm not letting you go in without back up" Sam smiled and nodded "Lets go!" Kara called out as she zoomed to the men outside the facility and started punching them.

Sam ran up to one of the men with a Blue gun who pulled the trigger and the bullet Skimmed her arm as she moved to the man and knocked him out as they continued she could feel herself getting weaker "Supergirl there are too many!"

[Meanwhile]

Lena woke up with a large pain shooting through her head and a few gashes on her forehead, arm and cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a white room with a single TV screen, Table and well of course the Chair she was tied up too "What the hell?" she spat trying to break free from the rope tied around her wrists

Max smiled slightly as he turned around seeing Lena was awake "Well look who is finally awake" he clapped his hands together once.

Lena saw a figure standing in front of her, his face was hidden do to the dark area he was standing in "Who are you?" she said trying to focus on the persons face in the reflection of the TV in front of her not getting a reply she rolled her eyes "Well whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you."

Maxwell walked out of the shadows so Lena could see his face a smirk across his face as he bent down to her level "I was hoping you'd say that" he patted his hand against her cheek "Remember me now?"

"Max Lord" She now was more determined to get out of there "What do you want from me?"

"You see, its not much of what i want from you" He stood up once again and walked to the TV screen and he ran his finger over the border of the screen he held a finger up shaking it as he clicked his tongue "No you see, It's more of what you can do for me"

"For the past three years i have been studying Supergirl Analyzing her every move, testing her powers finding out her weakness' So i can finally, finally just get rid of her once and for all" he pointed at the TV screen that was now showing different files and reports written about supergirl "but you see, in those 3 years i still have not been able to find out what makes her tick. Her real weakness. Then i realized her greatest weakness isn't Kryptonite. No it was something else. It's Family"

"So? What do i have to do with any of this" she questioned as she struggled to move her tied up arms and she grabbed the end of the rope tied to her wrist anf hid it in her palm "I'm not like family to Supergirl. Even though I wish I were that close to her" She groaned as it felt like the rope tightened around her wrists, then she heard Max let out a laugh "What" she scrunched her eyebrows together

"You don't know do you?" He let out another laugh shaking his head he held his hand up "That's just golden" he saw Lena's pissed off expression "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He threw his arms in the air "You already know Supergirl when shes not going around quote on quote "Saving the day" In fact you are a lot closer than you think, maybe you should ask your Blonde friend with the glasses. What was her name again?"

Her eyes widened as Max spoke and she shook her head "Even if I do know who she is when shes not saving the day. I don't want to know, and I definitely don't want to find out from you" she spat

Max walked to her hand grabbed her face and turned her head to face him when she looked away "You think you're so smart don't you Max, you finally found out what makes the all mighty Supergirl tick" She whipped her head out of his grasp

"You hold your head up and try and act all high and mighty. Like you want to keep everyone Safe?" She scoffed and her free hand untied the rope from her other wrist and one hand went up to his twisting his wrist "You may have all of National City fooled Max. But I know what kind of man you really are."

"You're stronger than I thought" He smirked showing the small amount of pain she was causing when she twisted his wrist "Oh you do? Well enlighten me please" He said struggling to get of Lena's grasp

"You're a weak, insecure, You use your smarts to bring down others just for the fun of it, You kidnap James Olsen and beat him up while he is tied down because you are too scared to fight him like a man. So yes I do know what kind of person you are, You are a poor excuse of a man. And deep down you know thats the truth"

"You bitch" he snapped and used his free hand to push down on her shoulder and she winced. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Ms. Luthor. You don't want to mess with me"

She looked around as she heard alarms going off and she looked at Max "I would say the same for you" she used her free arm to slam her elbow on his face and he fell back unconscious.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit a woman?" She smirked and ran out of the room.

When she opened the door a guard went flying past the door "What the hell?" She looked out seeing A woman in blue with a mask on "Who are you?" Lena walked to her "I mean im glad you're here but.. who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Supergirl." She said as she walked to Lena "You're injured" her voice was soft and caring

Wait a minute Lena Recognizes that voice... She shook it off and spoke "Oh yeah i almost forgot about those" she said as she slightly touched the cut on her cheek

"Okay well we will have to take you somewhere to get those cleane-" her words were cut off by a serious Supergirl speaking through the Comms

"Sam! We need to leave now! Grab Lena and lets go!" She yelled as she was flying and dodging kryptonite bullets

"I've got her Ka-Supergirl I'll meet you back at the DEO She needs to get some wounds patched up" She looked at Lena who just nodded. "Hold on tight" Sam announced as she picked up Lena and flew out the hole she made when she crashed inside the building

Kara got to the DEO just before Sam and Lena. She quickly turned around when they landed. Sam tumbled a bit as they landed then set Lena down. Knowing where she was supposed to go Lena walked into the med bay. Kara followed Lena into the med bay and gave Lena a huge hug "You're okay"

Lena was unable to hug back due to the amount of strength Supergirl put into the hug "S-Super...girl...cant breathe" she struggled

Kara let go suddenly "Oh god, oh no i'm so sorry I guess I forgot about my strength for a second" she laughed looking outside the med bay she saw Sam who smiled at her and gave a simple nod.

Sam walked to Alex with a smile on her face "See. Im perfectly fine"

Alex saw a gash on her arm "you're hurt." Sam looked at her arm and shrugged then Alex grabbed her arm pulling her into the med bay sitting her down "what you did out there earlier was stupid" Alex retorted

"Alex..-" she started looking at the door

She signaled Sam to take off the top of her suit but she just sat there "No Sam seriously. You may be Kryptonian but you arent indestructible. You almost gave me a heart attack" she said as she grabbed a few things to clean her wound

"Alex I'm perfectly fine okay? I knew what i was doing out there" Sam sighed and put her hand on Alex's arm "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I wont do it again" she drew an X with her finger where her heart was "i promise"

Alex gave her a look before she sighed "Look... I overreacted, I just... I really care about you Sam. And-" Her words were canceled when Sam stood up and placed her lips on hers.

When Sam pulled away Alex cleared her throat a small blush creeping onto her cheeks and cleared her throat "shirt" he motioned for Sam to take off the shirt

She unzipped shirt for her suit and took it off so she was only wearing a tanktop and the Pants for the suit.

Alex cleaned up the wound and wrapped it up. "There we go. Should heal soon" she smiled slightly patting Sams shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on thw cheek "Hey do you maybe want to come by my place?"

"I should probably get home... the babysitter told me she has to leave by 9 and its 8 already-" she started but stopped when she saw Kara at the doorway "Kara! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to see Alex just give you a kiss on the cheek" she smiled "Is there something you guys want to tell me?"

"Alex and I are dating..?" Sam looked at Alex who was blushing furiously

"Well its about time!" Kara exclaimed the facepalmed "ahh! Man i owe Lena 5 bucks!"

"Woah woah wait. Did you guys bet on our relationship?" Sam laughed

"Of course we did!" Kara laughed "Also if you want i can take care of Ruby tonight. If you want to stay at Alex's apartment." Kara winked then laughed

"Kara!" Alex laughed

"You would do that?" Sam looked at her

"Yeah! Anything for the new couple!" She smiled and then looked at Alex "So does Eliza know yet?"

Sam looked at Alex Confused "Who is Eliza?"

Alex laughed "Eliza is Our Mom" Alex Stated "Well Sam and I should get going... we will see you later" Alex said before the two walked out and left the DEO. Not seeing Lena outside the med bay listening in on the conversation

She let out a breath she didnt know she was holding in "Their mom?" Lena said quietly behind them "Wait Alex's mom is Supergirls mom..." She froze "then that means...no" she walked to the door and looked up "Kara?"

All of a sudden Supergirls head shot up in response to hearing the name being called

 _ **Shit**_


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in "Their mom?" Lena said quietly behind them "Wait Alex's Mom is Supergirl's mom..." She froze "Then that means...no" she shook her head walking to the door. "Kara?" she said to Supergirl who's head shot up in response to hearing the name being called

Kara looked up and sighed turning around "Lena..." she said walking to her

"You- you're her. You're Supergirl... why why didn't you tell me?" Lena stuttered

Kara looked at her phone seeing the time and she sighed "Lena i can't talk about this.. Not right now. I have to go i promised Sam I would look after Ruby while she was at Alex's place" she shook her head and zoomed out dropping Lena off at her apartment.

[At Alex's apartment after Sam and Alex ate dinner]

Sam opened the door after using Alex's Keys to unlock it "Are you sure Kara is going to be okay babysitting Ruby?"

Alex Laughed lightly before she walked inside "Sam shes going to be fine. She is perfectly safe with Kara"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath "Yeah... yeah you're right."

Alex put her bag down on the couch after closing the door behind them. She turned around to Sam and rested her arms on her waist "I have to admit. You were really brave today" she smiled

Sam smiled matching Alex's as she rested her arms on Alex's Shoulders "Yeah well I was just doing what I thought you would do if you were in that situation"

Alex laughed and shook her head "Trying to suck up to me huh?" she shook her head then smiled "You were still incredible out there. A real hero"

Sam smiled then leaned down to kiss her.

[Next day]

Kara woke up on the couch (She let Ruby take the bed) and made pancakes for Her and Ruby before she walked to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed "Hey kiddo. I made some pancakes for breakfast" she whispered

Rubys eyes opened as soon as Kara said Pancakes and she smiled "Yess!" she smiled and got out of bed

Kara laughed as she chased after the young girl. "Alright, so your mom is gonna pick you up around 9:30 so you have to hurry up and get dressed okay?" She looked at Ruby who nodded

[Alex's Apartment]

Sam slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight shines through the many windows in Alex's Apartment. She felt a gentle arm wrapped around her waist and Alex's head rested on her shoulder as she laid flat on her back. She turned to see Alex looking up at her with a smile on her face "Morning" she kissed Alex's forehead and put her arm around Alex's head (yk?)

"Morning" Alex replied as she snuggled into Sam's embrace "Can we just.. Stay here for the rest of the day" she laughed

Sam smiled looking down at Alex "If only we could" she sat up a bit "I have to go get Ruby at 9:30 remember? And it's already 8:36" she said looking at the bedside alarm clock.

"Ahhh yeah" she groaned before rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed fixing her tank top and pants

Sam reached out to her "That doesn't mean we have to get up now" she sat up resting her head in the palm of her hand as her elbow was propping her head up

"Sam" she laughed and turned to her "I have to take a shower" she gave her a quick kiss "I promise i'll be right out" she said as she walked to the bathroom "And i want my shirt back!" she said to Sam as she closed the door

Sam laughed and shook her head as she sped into her clothes from the day before. She walked to the kitchen and made some coffee for Alex and herself. After 15 minutes of sitting in the kitchen texting Lena She heard the bathroom door open and saw Alex walk out in her normal DEO uniform before she walked to the kitchen "I made you some Coffee" she said handing her a cup of coffee with a smile

"Thanks" Alex Smiled as she took the cup and sat down "So what are you going to do today with Ruby? I mean you do have to work right?" Alex questioned

"Yeah well she has to go to school to make up a test so i have to drop her off then head to L Corp" she drank her coffee then rinsed out the cup and put it in the dishwasher.

"Oh yeah i forgot about that" Alex said as she drank her Coffee and saw Sam grabbing her bag "Are you leaving already?"

"I have to get home and change into a new outfit and I have to shower so yeah i have to go" she walked to Alex who was pouting "Oh but that pouty face away" She laughed "I'll come by the DEO during my lunch break. I'll see you then okay?" Alex Nodded and she gave her a quick kiss

"Alright i have to go" she ran out the door and rushed to Karas Loft after getting dressed and taking a shower at her place

Kara went to open the door when Sam knocked "Hey" she turned to Ruby who was on the couch "Ruby! Your mom is here!"

Ruby stood up grabbing her bag and walked to the door giving Kara a hug "Thank you for letting me stay"

Kara smiled and nodded "No need to thank me! You are always welcome here Ruby"

Sam smiled "Alright We have to get going so you wont be late for school" Ruby nodded as they walked out and Sam dropped her off at School.

When she walked into her office she saw Lena pacing back and forth in front of her desk "Lena? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"You're The woman who saved me yesterday" Lena looked at Sam "You're Kryptonian and So is Kara and you didn't tell me"

"To be honest I didn't even know i was Kryptonian till a few weeks ago" Sam looked at Lena and sighed "I wanted to tell you everyday Lena believe me, i just wasn't allowed to"

"Yeah.. the DEO I guess they really take the secret identity thing pretty seriously" Lena sighed as she sat on the couch followed by Sam

"Yeah they do" Karas voice came from the doorway and she walked to the couch sitting in the middle of the two girls "But, I wanted to tell you everyday also Lena. You understand why i couldn't right?"

"Well yeah, its the same situation as Sam. It's understandable." She smiled

Kara pulled Lena and Sam into a hug "I love you guys!" She smiled and let go "But thats not why I'm here"

"Why are you here then?" Sam looked at her blonde haired friend

"Well i came here to talk to Sam about a certain something i found out yesterday" she smirked and Lena raised an eyebrow

"Oh yeah... That" Sam laughed awkwardly and looked down

"What? What did you find out yesterday?" Lena laughed

"Turns out Ms. Arias here has a thing for my sister Alex" she smiled and Sam Facepalmed

"Seems like she really enjoys her Company"

Sam's head shot up and she blushed "Kara Danvers!" She laughed

"Oh Really?" Lena smirked and put an arm on the back of the couch before turning her body to face Sam with a huge grin on her face

"Oh no here it comes" Sam sighed

"I KNEW IT I KNEW ITTTTT" Lena exclaimed "I absolutely knew it! Ah! Oh my god thats so cuteeee" she smiled and clapped a bit from excitement "I called it, didn't I? From the moment you and Alex first met even if she was engaged I could just tell you were made for each other!" She smiled

"Oh no what have I done" Kara laughed "Wait you knew?" She looked at Lena

"Sure, i mean it was really obvious on how Sam felt saying that all she would do was stare at Alex with a loving look in her eyes" she shrugged

"Yeah i don't know how i didn't notice that" Kara smiled then looked at Sam "But if you ever hurt her. I will throw you into the ocean"

"I would never hurt Alex. If i ever hurt her i would hate myself for it. I have never felt this way with anyone before and I don't want to ruin it" She smiled "I love her Kara"

Kara smiled and her eyes widened "Well isn't it a too soon to know whether or not you love her?"

Sam shrugged "Maybe? But I don't know Kara. I just know i love her i always have"

"Thats so CUTEEEE" Lena exclaimed making Kara and Sam jump a bit and she laughed "Sorry got a little to excited"

"Ya think?" Kara laughed and looked at her watch "I have to get back to work soon so I have one last thing to ask you two." She said standing up "Alex and I were gonna have a little movie night or girls night at my loft two weeks from today...yeah we like to plan a head.. anyway We were wondering if you wanted to join us"

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed "Ruby is staying at a friends since they have no school that Monday so I can join" she smiled

"Wow you were pretty quick to reply to that Sam." Lena smiled "Maybe its because you heard your girlfriends name" she laughed "And yeah I can come"

"Shut up" Sam mumbled at Lena

"Alright awesome! I'll see you guys then!" Kara smiled as she rushed back to work

"So Alex huh?" Lena looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised

"Lena stop it already" she laughed pushing her playfully.


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Night

_**Chapter 8: Girls Night**_

Kara walked into her apartment with Mon-El by her side and pulled a box of popcorn out of the grocery bag "So you Winn and James are going to be hanging out at the bar tonight?" She turned to face her boyfriend who kept his jacket on

He nodded and fixed his sleeve "Yeah and i should head over there now" he gave her a kiss "Have fun with The girls tonight see you later babe" he said as he walked out

Alex walked in after he walked out. Alex had a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked in to Her sisters loft as she looked around "He spent the night last night didn't he?"

Kara looked around then at her sister "How did you?"

"I can just tell" she smiled as she grabbed the box of popcorn from her sister and opened it and put one of the packages of popcorn in the microwave "Oh I ordered some Pizza and Potstickers since theres going to be two hungry Kryptonians here tonight, and Sam is going to pick it up on her way here" she smiled

"Yes!" Kara smiled "Also speaking of Sam... how are things going with her?" She said as she grabbed the bag of popcorn from the microwave placing another package in there

"Things are... good" she shrugged as she grabbed the popcorn from her sisters hands and poured it into a bowl

"Just good?" Kara took a piece of popcorn and ate it

"Well I don't know, it just i really like her and i mean she just... I don't Know" She shrugged

"Oh my god... is it because you guys haven't... ya know?" she raised a brow

"Nope... i mean we almost did.. the other night but then it just...ended" she sighed

"Well I mean do you want too, isn't it a little too soon? I mean you guys have only been together for how long? A little over 2 weeks?" Kara sat on the stood in her kitchen

"I don't know Kara, I mean i know its like a big step in a relationship but I think i'm ready to take that step with her" she sighed "I just.. what if she doesn't feel the same way i do"

"Just talk to her about it. Maybe she does feel the same way you do. You never know till you talk to her" she smiled

Sam was opening the door when she heard the last part of what Kara said and she looked at them and She smiled and walked in while Holding the pizza and potsickers. She set the food down and walked up behind Alex hugging her from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder "Who are you guys talking about?"

Lena walked in after Sam and gave Kara a hug waved at Alex saying that she was already hugging Sam

"Oh no one just talking about our mom" Alex smiled and turned her head and kissed Sams cheek "Hey babe"

"Hey" she smiled and kissed her also "So what movie are we watching tonight?" Sam looked at Kara

"Oh yeah Alex said she wanted to watch the movie "IT" you know the one about the clown?" Kara said as she grabbed plates from the cabinet

"Did you say clown?" Her eyes widened

"Don't tell me you're scared of clowns" Alex looked at her girlfriend who still had her head resting on her shoulder

"What? No no im not scared... not one bit" she cleared her throat

"Oh bull shit! She is totally scared of clowns!" Lena exclaimed

"I am not!" Sam looked at Lena

"Oh really? Wanna tell Alex what happened when You, Ruby, and I went to a circus and the clown came close to you?" Lena raised an eyebrow

"Okay okay im a little scared of them. But im not that bad!"

Alex turned around in Sams arms resting her back against the island in the kitchen "Well i'll be right next to you if you get scared" she smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss

"Get a room!" Lena called out as her and Kara were already sitting on the couch

Sam laughed and they walked to the couch. When Alex sat down Sam cuddled up to her, her head resting on Alex's Shoulder as Alex rested her arm on Sams waist and pulled a blanket on their laps.

Close to the end movie Sam got scared by one of the jump scares and turned her head resting her face in the crook of Alex's neck while hugging her tightly (Without super-strength) and she let out a light whimper after the jump scare

Alex held her girlfriend close as she got scared and she giggled a bit turning his head a bit to see Sams face in the crook of her neck and whispered "You know he can't hurt you right?" She rubbed Sams arm lightly "Well mostly because you are Kryptonian and you know"

"Would you hush up" Sam giggled a bit still holding onto Alex tightly "You're comfy" she smiled against Alex's neck

"Thanks?" Alex looked at Sam and laughed lightly and looked up as the movie ended "Oh its over. You can look up now"

"I'm good" Sam spoke softly as she lightly kissed Alex's neck "I'm actually quite comfortable" She felt Alex squirm a bit when she kissed her and she smiled

"Oh get a room you two!" Lena said while eating a potsticker

"Lena! That was my potsticker!" Kara called out a small crinkle forming on her forehead

"Oh you're in trouble now" Sam laughed lightly

Lena looked at Kara with an awkward smile on her face "Oops?" She laughed, she quickly stopped laughing when there was a large amount of people screaming in the streets outside Karas apartment and saw a huge building on fire. Kara looked at the others seeing Lena nod "Go"

Kara looked at Sam who quickly looked up after hearing the screams "I can't go" Sam stated "J'onns orders remember? After saving Lena i was to go back to my normal non superhero lifestyle"

"Well you don't work for the DEO now do you?" Alex looked at her girlfriend who's eyes started to glow in realization "Go on"

(Sam got a new suit picture is above i found it somewhere on tumblr and also it has a mask) Kara smiled at Sam and they both got up quickly changed into their suits and flew out of the loft "Sam you get the civilians I got the fire" She yelled out as they got to the burning building

Sam nodded and flew inside the building using her speed to rush everyone out of the building "Supergirl I got everyone out of the building" she said while Kara used her freeze breath to put out the fire.

Sam flew up to Kara after she finished putting out the fire "We make a pretty good team" she smiled

When they landed a bunch of people were looking at them and Kara smiled at Sam "I normally say hi" She said before she went and said hi to a few people and then flew off to her loft making sure no one saw as she flew in through the window quickly changed and sat back down on the couch

Sam quickly followed Kara flying into the loft landing on one knee and her hand on the ground looking at Alex with a huge smile on her face before she stood up and pushed her hair from her face to behind her ear

Alex was staring at Sam sort of in shock from the way that she flew into her sisters loft before she spoke "Okay now that was Hot" She laughed and jumped when Sam was next to her in a matter of seconds with her normal clothes on "Okay well we are gonna go back to my place" Alex smiled as she grabbed Sam's hands and stood up

"Ooooooooo" Lena said as she was eating another potsticker "I know that look" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Shut up" Sam blushed and they walked out hearing Kara yell out that Lena ate her potsticker again "Maybe tonight's movie wasn't so bad after all" Sam smiled as she hugged Alex's arm and they walked home


	9. Chpater 9: I want you back

**Chapter 9: I Want You Back**

[Overview]

Maggie returns to National City in hopes of rekindling her relationship with Alex. Not knowing that Sam and Alex are together Maggie shows up at Alex's Apartment late at night trying to fix things with her ex lover. Sam opens the door seeing a very upset/ Confused Maggie. Meanwhile Mon-El Disappears and Kara does everything in her power to get him back. Drama happens from then on. This unexpected visit will last for a couple chapters.

August 10th, 2018

"Oh come on!" Alex exclaimed with laughter following shortly after "You can't be serious. How have you never seen any of the Pitch Perfect Movies!?" she laughed a bit shocked

Sam laughed at her girlfriends sudden shocked response "I don't know! I just haven't had the time or the energy to watch any of them. Plus They don't seem that funny" she shrugged

"Wha-" Alex laughed "Oh that's funny. That's a joke right? The Pitch Perfect movie series are the single most amazing/funny movies of all time" Alex exclaimed "We have to watch them"

Sam made a face "Do we?" she furrowed her eyebrows

"Yes yes we do" she stood up out of her chair at the dining room table and grabbed the 3 movies from the section on her bookcase where she kept her movies "Come on sit" she said patting the couch after putting the first movie in the dvd player.

"Okay okay" Sam laughed and walked to the couch sitting down seeing Alex walk away "Woah woah hey where are you going?' she grabbed her arm lightly

"Calm down missy. I'm just going to get the popcorn and a blanket" Alex smiled and sam let go.

"Oh okay" Sam laughed lightly and sat back on the couch and waited for her girlfriend to sit down.

Alex grabbed the popcorn and a blanket before sitting on the couch. "Woah" she laughed as she felt Sam pull her closer catching her off guard. She pulled the blanket over their legs and snuggled into Sam's embrace. "Okay yeah i can get used to this" she smiled as she pressed play on the movie

"You're adorable you know that?" Sam smiled and leaned forward kissing Alex's temple making her close her eyes slightly before grabbing a piece of popcorn and tossing it into her mouth

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" Alex smiled as her eyes were only looking at Sam as she watched the movie seeing her girlfriend trying so hard not to laugh

Halfway through the movie there was a knock at the door and Sam heard Alex groan "Don't worry lazy pants I'll get it" She laughed and skooched out of Alex's embrace before standing up and walking to the door hearing another knock on the door "Im coming im coming." she rolled her eyes slightly "Hello?" She opened the door and froze seeing a slightly shorter brunette standing in front of her. She stared at the brunette and thought to herself 'Maggie? What the hell is she doing here?'

"Sam? Hi, sorry i uhm...what are you doing here? At Alex's apartment… at 11 PM on a friday.." Maggie looked at Sam confused as she heard the TV go silent

"I uh Movie night?" Sam started but couldn't get the words out because she was shocked to see Her current girlfriends Ex Fiance standing at the door of her girlfriends apartment in the middle of the night

Alex stood up rubbing her eyes slightly as she walked to the door "Sam who is it?" Sam didn't reply so she continued walking "Bab-" she also froze seeing Maggie "Maggie? Wha- What are you doing here?"

Maggie finally didn't quite understand why Someone other than Alex answering her door obviously not thinking clearly. Upset and a little jealous she crossed her arms "I could ask the same thing for her" she gestured to Sam

Sam furrowed her eyebrows crossing her arms "I'm not the one showing up at my Ex fiances house unannounced in the middle of the night" she snapped back

"Sam" Alex looked at her "Just go sit back on the couch i'll be right there okay?" she smiled slightly and Sam nodded

"So… I missed you Danvers" Maggie Started

Alex sighed lightly obviously catching on to why Maggie was here "I missed you too But Maggie there's something you need to know" she started

Sam's phone rang and she answered "Hello?" her eyes widened "Supergirl? Woah woah slow down I can't understand you" she said in a calm

Alex turned to Sam and mouthed "Whats wrong" getting a shrug from Sam. She turned to Maggie and motioned for her to come inside and walked to Sam

Maggie walked inside "Whats going on? Is Kara ok?" she said worried

Sam looked at Maggie then turned around to talk to Kara "He what?" she said surprised "Why did you call me? Shouldn't this be a matter for the DEO to take care of?" She spoke quietly before she started pacing and put her thumb and forefinger on her forehead "He's no longer an agent there yeah yeah no i get it. Okay okay Kara calm down ill be right there. Where are you? Ok don't worry im on my way" she hung up and turned to Maggie and Alex

Alex walked to Sam putting her hand on her girlfriends shoulder not bothering hiding anything from Maggie "Sam whats wrong?"

Maggie stayed behind them "Whats wrong? Is Kara okay?" she repeated

She looked at Maggie then at Alex "It's Mon-El… they were at the alien bar then there was explosions then next thing Kara knew she saw a man flying out with Mon-El unconscious on his shoulder. I need to go help her. She doesnt want the DEO to be any part of this so please dont say anything" She whispered the last part to Alex

Maggie looked at her confused "How are you able to help her? No no Alex and I can help theres nothing you can do to help"

Alex looked at Maggie then at Sam "Oh boy.." she backed away "Go on Sam

Sam laughed and shook her head as she spun in a circle at superspeed and stopped in her suit "You sure about that Detective?" Sam smirked

"That will never stop amazing me" Alex smiled a bit and looked back at Maggie feeling sorry for her a bit "Sorry. Go on Sam, Kara needs you"

Sam nodded "Yeah.. okay ill see you" she flew out of the window and to the bar

Alex looked at Maggie "Why are you here anyway?"

Maggie sighed "I wanted….i was hoping that we could try things again…"she looked at her hands "If you want kids.. We can have kids.. It's just… I'm a mess without you"

"Maggie…" She said shaking her head "You...I.." she sighed "No, Are you kidding me?" she scoffed "Did you really think that you could just...show up here… at my apartment after all this time and just ask me to get back together with you after everything that happened. Then just expect me to just come running back to you?"

"Well when you say it like that…" Maggie said quietly

"9 months Maggie" Alex spoke

"I know i know and i'm sorry that it took me so long to come back" she started "I just needed time to think about things"

"T-Time?" she laughed "That's it? All you needed was 9 months to actually think about my feelings and to actually see that my opinion on this actually matters." She spoke and Maggie stood there silently letting Alex speak "We broke up because all you thought about was what you wanted. And i don't mean to sound like a self centered bitch because of course your opinion matters too. But all you did was think about what you wanted… because it was like thats all that mattered. You didn't want kids and that was it. End of discussion, no more talking about it because that's not what you wanted. Look Maggie i'm sorry that things ended the way they did… but you can't just show up expecting me to come running back to you. I really do care about you but i can't do this, you hurt me really bad… I can't just go back to you. Plus… I'm with Sam now"

"Wait...you're with...oh okay" Maggie sighed

"Maggie… please….just go.." Alex sighed

Maggie nodded then looked down "Yeah.. okay" she looked up and walked to the door "See you around Danvers" She walked out and after she closed the door she looked back at the door and cleared her throat then walked away. She had to prove to Alex that she was worth it, She's not going to give up on her and Alex just yet.

Sam and Kara flew to the DEO after a while of searching the bar for any clues "Its just… i think we should tell them Kara. We couldn't find anything back there at the bar. I know he is no longer a DEO agent but he still means something to a lot of people who work here…" Sam froze seeing Maggie standing in front of her talking to Winn

Kara looked over seeing Maggie also and saw agents running around frantically "What…?" She questioned then Maggie looked over along with Winn and she smiled lightly and waved at the two girls

Sam looked around at everyone then looked at the computer screen as they were tracking someone "What's going on?"

J'onn walked up behind them and crossed his arms "What's going on is our agents doing everything they can to track down our friend Mon-El"

Kara looked at Sam with a confused look and mouthed "Did you tell him?" and Sam shook her head. She turned to J'onn and cleared her throat "How did you?"

"Ms. Sawyer came here to tell us about the situation not long ago" J'onn stated "since neither of you wanted to inform the DEO about the situation"

Sam looked at Kara then to J'onn "Maggie told you?" she rolled her eyes "Of course Maggie told you." she sighed

"She was smart enough to come and get help in a situation like this. She was worried about Mon-El and she went to me and the DEO for help " J'onn said while looking at Maggie

"I doubt that's why she told you" Sam said quietly looking at her hands

"Excuse me?" J'onn turned to face Sam "What was that Ms Arias?"

"Nothing.." She said looking up and sighed "I'm just gonna.." she turned around and walked to the Balcony resting her arms on the edge

Kara looked at J'onn and he motioned for her to go talk to Sam "Thank you" she said before walking next to Sam "What was that about?" she said curiously

Sam sighed and looked up at Kara "It's just… I have the feeling that Maggie really doesn't like me. Plus, Shes only back because she wants to get back with Alex." She looked back at Maggie who was looking at Sam and Kara through the corner of her eyes

"Does she know you and Alex are together?" Kara asked looking at Sam still and saw the brunette nod slightly

"Yeah I think so" She turned around "God right when i finally get happy something or in this case someone comes along and ruins it for me" She sighed "I mean i understand she still has feelings for Alex, but like… Arghhh" she sighed again and rested her head in the palm of her hands shaking her head

"It's just what?" Kara asked "Do you think that since Maggie's back that Alex will dump you to go back to her?" she saw he friend shrug "Sam…"

She looked up at Kara "Well it makes sense!" she sighed "Maggie was the first woman Alex ever loved. She was engaged to her for pete's sake! She's a badass detective, Hot, Caring" Sam shook her head looking down "I could never match up to that"

"Yeah okay sure shes a badass detective who is hot and cares about others. But you? You Sam" she laughed lightly shaking her head "You're the most Amazing, Funny, loving person I know" she smiled lightly "Maggie can't match up to that. And so what if she a badass? Sam you are a Kryptonian who was able to free herself from the strongest mind control i've ever seen."

"You have been raising your kid on your own for the past 13 years by yourself since you were 16. Plus, You're a superhero!" she laughed lightly and looked at her hands then at Sam "I'd say that's pretty badass" she put her hand on Sam's shoulder " Alex is with you, she ended things with Maggie for a reason you have nothing to worry about Sam."

"Thanks Kara…" Sam smiled at her friend then looked at Maggie who was laughing while messing with Winn "I doubt she's going to give up on Alex that easy…"


End file.
